


【索香】谁还不是个小公主咋滴？

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 简介：现pa校园风，藻学体育经纪厨还是学厨。沙雕向，日和视角。预警：有对日和一定程度上的kuso处理（无恶意），雷者慎入。更新会第一时间放https://liuliuxliuliu.lofter.com/
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

上

光月日和是和之大学最美丽、最优雅、最为人向往的公主级存在。  
——对于这一点，她心知肚明。

身为光月家族第二顺位继承人，她自出生起便有着显赫家世：用最柔软的织料包裹长大，喝的是九里特产山泉之水，吃的是用熟成15天花瓣腌制入味的花之都特供M18和牛（注：实际顶级为M12，此处kuso），学习由学习由琴棋书画天文地理茶道花艺各界大师亲自传授。在众星捧月的期待中长大的她，不负众望地成为了一名容颜绝世、气质卓群的人类杰出少女典范，比起自家那位虽为光月家族第一继承人、却只会捧着美女姐姐胸部露出大叔笑容的兄长——光月桃之助，光月日和浑身散发的高贵光辉足以照亮家族的未来。  
这样的她，对于自己的未来也有着清晰的规划；尤其是对于另一半的选择，日和慎之又慎，势要寻得一位正义勇敢、身体强健、精神坚定、智力优越的人类杰出男子典范，才能将自身这优良基因维持，继续造出人类杰出下一代。

她认为自己找到了。

和大入学第一天，想要体验一下普通少女上学感觉的日和坚持不要家族加长林肯接送而亲自上下学，谁曾想却在晚上的公交站被一众鸡冠头不良少年团团围住。为首的绿色鸡冠头似乎叫巴托洛米奥，他狞笑着询问她手里拿的漂亮矿泉水是在哪里买的，他也想去买来尝尝。  
——这让日和怎么回答？这个钻石切割的水晶瓶中装着的山泉之水自己从小喝到大，自有意识起便出现在自己的视野中，哪曾关心过这是哪里来的？

她支支吾吾地回答不出，对方数人却不打算放她走，不依不饶地一个一个报出超市和便利店的名称想要刺激她的记忆。  
——天啊！这些拥有奇怪名称的地方她一个都没去过，哪有什么记忆可言！

但天无绝人之路，正当日和花容变色、即将掉落七彩水晶之泪时，救美的英雄终于出现。

“你们很吵，滚开。”说话的是一位绿色头发的少年，看起来与日和差不多年岁，身高挺拔长相英俊表情冷酷声音低沉，虽则只穿着一件普通的欧吉桑圆领T恤外加左臂绑了块意味不明的黑色帕子，仍挡不住一身出众的气质。  
鸡冠头一众试图挑衅，但对方并无意与他们对骂，直接动手，三招之内几人就全部被撂倒在地，嘴里“大哥大哥”地直叫唤。

啊！这难道就是传说中的“命运之邂逅”吗？  
光月日和从来都是一个聪明的女子，她猜想自己等待了十数年的人物可能已然来到，怎会放过这样的良机？

对方将几名不良少年打倒后便准备走人，日和适时地拉住他的衣角，摆出自己最楚楚可怜的表情，泫然欲泣地表示“多谢先生今日相助，小女是否能有幸得知先生姓名？”  
——这招她从小对家仆和女子学校的教职人员们屡试不爽。她知道只要自己摆出这样的表情，那么就没有人能够抵挡住她的请求。

果然，对方转过身来。  
“不用叫先生，叫我罗罗诺亚就可以了。”

正面看，少年英挺的长相更为一览无遗，麦色皮肤极富男子气概，动作间手臂和胸膛下显露的肌肉轮廓更是让纯情少女羞红了脸庞。  
日和低下头，试图掩饰自己失态的脸红。  
“小女今日一人回家，正逢学校晚课，刚才被那群怪人围住，很是惊慌。不知罗罗诺亚先生是否能送小女回家？”

对方皱起眉头想了想，正当日和决定使出落泪一招时，他终于应了下来。  
“虽然不知道你是谁，但有人说过，是男人就要保护女人。走吧。”

于是他们一路并肩向光月宅邸走去。  
日和主动出击，含羞带怯地边走边聊，将少年的信息了解了个大概：

其人全名罗罗诺亚·索隆，19岁，和大体育经纪专业，二年生。橄榄球体育特长生，高中全国联赛两任MVP球员，现任和大橄榄球队队长，已带领校队拿下一届全国联赛季赛冠军，现正备战决赛中；家中尚有老父和一个妹妹，父亲是退役的前击剑冠军，妹妹就读和大附高，未来不出意外也会就读和大。

完美，人品家世头脑体格皆完美。  
虽然中途罗罗诺亚在跟着她的情况下依然有好几次差点走错岔路，但日和还是在心中默默为这位少年亮了灯。

“那个，今天幸亏索隆相救。”她悄悄地改口直呼对方名，“请允许小女报答，否则小女心下难安。”  
“你想感谢我？”对方疑惑地抬了抬眉。  
“是的！”想了想，日和又补充了一句，“什么都可以！啊我是说、在小女能够做到的范围内……”  
绿发的少年想了想，随即言简意赅地回复道：“好，那你跟我来这边。”

两人拐了个弯，走过差不多一条街，似乎是来到了大学周边的生活区。入眼的烟火气开始变得浓重起来，沿途的各种小吃店、娱乐店鳞次栉比，不少大学生模样的恋人们在路边活动，拥抱接吻，皆不避旁人。  
而更为惹眼的是街道两边惹眼的“Love Hotel”招牌，为数不少，在夜色中暧昧闪烁。

啊要来了吗，进展这么快……  
日和不由捏住了自己的裙角。  
虽然自己在说“什么都可以”的时候并不是没有这样遐想过，但这么快还是有点……

她绯红了双颊，悄悄往旁边身旁的男人一瞄——  
对方丝毫没有注意到她的纠结一般如常行走着，英俊的侧脸在灯光的映衬下更是剑眉星目，不同于自己的兄长和其他所接触过的同龄男生，不苟言笑的表情显露出一种超越年龄的成熟与男子气概。

如果是他的话……  
不如就下定决心，凭借自己的魅力将他就此拿下？

少女在心中暗暗为自己打气，身边的男孩却停下了脚步。  
“到了。”  
“嗯？”

少年往路边上的电线杆一靠，双手环抱，下巴一抬，朝对面示意。  
“对面那家店，就是那个蓝色招牌的，给我带一打啤酒出来吧。”  
“啤、啤酒？”日和困惑，日和不解——这是什么进展，难道是传说中的“借酒助兴”？  
“你不是说想感谢我吗？给我买酒就可以了。东海牌，听装的，一打。”  
“抱歉，那个、请问东海牌……是什么？”

男孩显出几分讶异的样子。  
“你不认识这个牌子？”他拿出手机点了几下，示意女孩靠近，“喏，就是这个蓝色包装，一罐一罐的，一打。”  
日和看着网页图片旁的标价，手指不由有些颤抖：“那个，1000贝利，是一罐的价格吗？”（注：贝利此处参考日元价格，1000相当于人民币60多）  
“怎么可能是一罐，这是一打的价啊。”

——可是、可是，我们家狗喝的水一瓶可能都不止1000吧？  
虽然具体价格不知道，但日和有听家里的仆从闲谈时说过。  
——这么便宜的东西，喝下去真的不要紧吗？！

索隆抓抓头，觉得可能对面的女孩囊中羞涩，一打确实是太多了。他“啧”了一声，退而求其次道：“那就不要一打了，你给我带一瓶白的就行。”

网页切换，日和再次被显示屏上硕大的“二锅头”和500贝利给震撼到头晕目眩。  
但既然这是恩人所托，她还是拿出自己的镶钻限量款手机，哆哆嗦嗦地拍下了图片，然后犹豫着走进街对面的烟酒店，在老板见鬼一样的神情下掏出饰有光月一族族徽的黑卡，刷了500贝利，抱着那瓶包装简陋的二锅头逃也似的地离开店铺。

“咔——哈——，太棒了！你真是帮大忙了！”少年熟练地拧开瓶盖，咕咚咚灌下一大口，畅快地打了个酒嗝，连神情都飞扬起来。  
“那个，请问这个真的好喝吗？”日和一脸纠结地问道。  
“还行啊。”少年说着，又喝下一口，随意用手背擦了擦嘴角，“实在太久没喝了。备赛期间管得严，教练和方圆几里的酒铺都打了招呼，让老板不准卖酒给我们。该死的老头家里也看得死紧，真是憋死我了。”  
“如果索隆喜欢喝酒的话——”

“日和小姐，”加长林肯在两人身边无声停下，穿着黑西服白手套的司机钻出车门，恭敬站直，“夫人看您的定位偏离了回家路线，十分担心，派我来接您，请上车。”  
“哦，你家人来接你啊，那太好了。”索隆转过身，举起手中的酒瓶，“酒，谢谢了。再见。”

完美，真的完美。  
除了人品家世头脑体格，还非常好养活，这么便宜的酒也能喝得欢。  
最重要的是，在看到接送自己的加长轿车和司机后依然面不改色，足以说明对方不是贪财之人。  
——而且我们连头发颜色都如此般配。

和之大学的公主——光月日和向后靠坐进柔软的真皮座椅，满意地想道，丝毫没有注意到拿着酒的男人返程的方向已经完全偏离了他们来时的路线。


	2. Chapter 2

中

自那次弥漫着二锅头芬芳的初遇过后，光月日和便没有再与完美先生罗罗诺亚见过面。  
——但这并不意味着和之大学公主级人物如此轻易就此放弃！

相反，坚信“胜者不打无准备之仗”的她在其他方面暗暗做了功课。

首先，她拜托光月一族的家臣雷藏对索隆的人际状况进行了核查，确认对方没有过从甚密的女性，妥妥单身汉一名；  
其次，她又进一步让雷藏调查了他的课表时间与回家路线，试图再次制造回家路上的浪漫偶遇。但精通忍术、身形矫捷的家臣在追踪一周后表示，目标人物行走路线极其不固定且毫无规则，他试着根据他几次的路线在地图上做标注，最后发现其图案宛如玻尔模型实验失败现场，呈现出一种诡异的放射性形态。  
雷藏在一周内走破第三双忍者鞋后委婉请辞，偶遇计划正式宣告流产，但日和的心情却愈发汹涌起来。

——太感人了！索隆一定是在做锻炼！身为和大橄榄球队队长，在繁重的日常训练之外居然还自己追加额外的健走训练，这种严于律己的男人未来必成国之大器！  
日和陶醉地想着，从笔记本中划掉了“回家偶遇”的选项。

既然偶遇行不通，那么训练场总该能找到人吧？  
她已经想好了：来观摩比赛的橄榄球爱好少女与少年在球场碰撞，顺势开启运动版恋爱副本；他们会在训练与比赛中增进了解，进球后对视一笑，时不时递瓶水，手指与手指不经意接触，激荡起纯情男女心中的涟漪什么的……  
——想想就好让人激动害羞！

为此日和特意挑选了某个无课的半天，帽子围巾口罩墨镜全副武装整齐，前往和大橄榄球训练场做前期现场勘探。  
——事实证明，和大橄榄球爱好者为数众多，且多为女性。  
日和站在一排身着啦啦队服、手拿啦啦球，随着“索隆索隆！武运昌隆！”的口号整齐划一地抬起白花花大腿的女生中间，绝望地感受到了本校女生对体育运动的由衷热爱。  
当晚她戴着被挤到变形的纯手工精制头层羊羔绒围巾回到光月宅邸，拿出笔记本，默默划掉了“运动恋爱”一项。

经过两次失败的尝试，饶是聪慧如日和也不禁遇到瓶颈——到底该如何才能自然得体、优雅浪漫地与罗罗诺亚·索隆建立起联系呢？

但所谓天无绝人之路，爱笑的天选之女运气总不会太差。

话说这一天，结束一天课程的日和正打算走到路口坐上自家那辆加长林肯（没错，既然“一起回家”作战无法达成，那她可不想再被鸡冠头军团围住了），路过学生活动中心时却被一抹熟悉而又亮眼的绿色给吸引住了。  
——这饱和度适中又充满男子气概的绿色，除了自己未来的夫婿索隆还能是谁？  
（注：国外很多院校的学生中心里面设有mini bar，供学生社交用，有的会供应简单的酒精类饮品。）

日和有意放慢脚步，装作不经意地用眼角余光观察着那抹绿色周边的状况。  
他身边围坐的数人自己都曾在雷藏所提供的信息中见过：

一个橙色头发、面容姣好的女生，应当是会计专业的系花娜美；  
另一个标准黑长直、气质冷艳的美女，没错的话应该是考古专业人称“百年难遇天才少女”的妮可·罗宾；  
旁边的爆炸头男生，自己绝对不会记错那个天狗一般的超长鼻子，他一定是索隆的同专业同学，射箭体育特长生乌索普；  
眼下有一道疤、活力充沛的精瘦少年，应该是索隆的死党之一，公共关系专业的风云人物蒙奇·D·路飞；  
而又高又壮、发型奇特的则是机械工程专业的怪咖天才弗兰奇。

他们一群人聚在这里，到底是在做什么呢？  
日和思索着，视线四下一转，看到了几人面前桌上放置着一个蛋糕；蛋糕本身并没有什么特别，看起来就是一个普通的奶油蛋糕，但显眼的是中间竖立着的一个表情凶狠的毛茸茸绿色小球装饰物。

——这肯定是为索隆准备的蛋糕，所以这群人是在给索隆办生日派对！

好机会！  
日和低头给司机发送了一条“等我1小时”的讯息，然后走进学生中心旁附设的cafe买了杯咖啡端在手里，朝着几人所在的位置走去。

“咦，这是……索隆？！”她路过后又回过头，故意犹豫片刻，睁大眼睛做出十足意外状。  
“啊，是你啊。”索隆抬起头看向她。他的手边有几个空的鸡尾酒杯，小麦色的脸庞上泛着两抹红晕，明显已经喝了些酒。也许是酒精的作用，一贯冷峻的他此刻竟显得有些兴奋的样子，星目弯弯，说话间都带着笑意。

——稳住日和，稳住。  
日和用空着的左手捏了下自己的大腿，提醒自己不要因未来夫婿帅气的笑容而走神。

“我正打算去图书馆查资料，顺便来买杯咖啡，想不到这样都能遇到，真是好巧呢～啊抱歉，小女光月日和，是艺术经纪专业一年级的学生，请问几位是？”  
众人礼貌地回应了日和的招呼，一一问好后挨个做了简单的自我介绍。

“今天是索隆的生日哦，我们正在给他办派对。既然是索隆的朋友，要不要一起呢？”黑发的开朗少年热情地邀请道。

——等的就是你这一句。  
“啊、这样可以吗？可是我的资料……”日和微微侧过头，轻簇眉头作思考状，“好吧！图书馆什么时候都能去，但生日可只有一天。如果诸位不觉得打扰，我们就一起为索隆庆祝吧～”  
众人鼓掌说好，橙发少女贴心地为她让出了一个空位。

“好！那我们就切生日蛋糕了！”路飞蠢蠢欲动地欲向蛋糕扑去。  
娜美眼疾手快，母猫叼小猫一样一把抓住他的衣领：“笨蛋，要先唱生日歌然后许愿，然后才到切蛋糕啦！”  
“那我们快许愿吧！”  
“是索隆许愿啦，又不是你生日你许什么许！”

日和微笑看着众人给蛋糕点上蜡烛，和大家一起唱了生日快乐歌，然后是寿星阂上双眼，双手合十许愿。  
傍晚的天际已经开始渐渐暗下，烛光摇曳，微弱的火光打在少年脸上，显得分外温柔。  
索隆眼睛松松地闭着，嘴唇无声翕动；少年表情认真，在经过了颇为漫长的一段许愿时间后，这才重新睁开眼，一口气吹灭了蜡烛。

“Yeah～～”  
“生日快乐哟！”  
“Su-per 19岁！”  
“祝贺索隆离欧吉桑又近了一步！”

热烈的祝贺声响起，日和欢笑着一起鼓掌，然后主动请缨，将蛋糕切好分发；注意到索隆的死党路飞对于蛋糕的热情，她特意给他分了最大的一块；而有可爱绿藻球的那一块？理所当然要留在最后。

她把最后那一块端给索隆，顺势在他身旁坐下。寿星毫不以为意，直接叉起一大口，就着手边的鸡尾酒一起吞下。  
“索隆之前不是说，备赛期间教练不许你们饮酒吗？”她自然而然地将话题引到他们的初遇上。  
“嗯哼。不过今天是生日，臭老头总算肯放过我一天，所以得趁机喝个过瘾。”索隆说完，吆喝着让乌索普帮自己去吧台再点一杯，然后在朋友的抱怨声中又叉了块蛋糕，嚼一嚼，剑眉皱起，“真难吃。”

“忍忍吧，这已经是附近最好的定制蛋糕了。”娜美一个白眼翻上天。  
“这就叫好？还没那家伙一半的手艺，趁早关门得了。”寿星大约真的是有了几分微醺，他用叉子戳了戳蛋糕，气鼓鼓的脸颊显出几分不同于日常的孩子气。

“索隆如果喜欢吃蛋糕的话，我认识一位西点师，手艺相当棒哦！”  
——原五星级酒店西点部首席，现光月家族甜品御用厨师，当然是棒的。

“算了，”绿发少年嘟哝着，“反正谁做的都不会有他好吃。”  
TA？日和心中瞬间警铃大响。想了想，试探性地问道：“说起来索隆刚才都许了什么愿呢？啊、抱歉，如果是私事的话也不方便说吧，是小女莽撞了……”

“没什么。就是希望那家伙多吃点，别感冒，然后早点回来。”  
娜美和罗宾撑着脸颊在一旁微笑，弗兰奇则发出了“噫”的声音，路飞？——孩子还在吃着呢。

这个微妙的氛围……  
日和心中默道不妙。

“那个……TA今天不在这里吗？生日这么重要的日子，一般还是会希望重要的人能够陪在身边的吧。”

寿星不言，戳叉子的手顿了下来。  
“啊抱歉，是小女多言了！小女的意思是，嗯、一般来说恋人的生日什么的都会很重视的吧……”

听到日和这样说，少年的情绪一下子有些低落下来，面上也显现出些许落寞。  
“你可够了啊，他去留学这件事情当初不是你们两个一起决定的吗？”乌索普从身后拍拍他的肩膀，把一杯Screwdriver放在他的面前，“再说了，他又不是没有给你准备礼物。”  
（注：Screwdriver，伏特加和橙汁调配的鸡尾酒，制作简单度数低。乌索普选这款是因为索隆真的有点醉了。）

闻言，索隆抬起头，眼睛一下子又亮了起来。

“我去，乌索普你就不能别提这个了吗？”弗兰奇扶额。

——留学，一起决定，礼物……果然是异地的女朋友吗？但为什么不让提这个话题呢？  
“哇，好体贴哦。相信一定是非常棒的礼物呢～”日和两手在胸前轻轻击掌，做出好奇又期待的样子。

“对，你还没看过呢！”一扫颓唐的橄榄球队队长猛地坐直身体，拿出球场上横扫千军的气势，“啪”地一下挤到日和旁边，不由分说掏出手机。

“Oh my god——”  
“别别别！”  
“够了啊你！！！”

日和还没反应过来大家为什么突然集体露出了一种像被塞得过饱的鸭子一样的痛苦表情——连路飞都停止了咀嚼的动作，端着盘子张着嘴，嘴里的蛋糕掉出来了都没有去捡——面前的手机就开始播放起视频。

视频里是一个穿着黑色T恤的少年，金发碧眼，下巴小巧，衬的五官十分精致。不知道是灯光还是黑色衣服的衬托，少年的皮肤简直白到发光。  
视频的主角先调整了一下坐姿，确保自己的脸完整出现在镜头里，然后咳了一声，开口说道：

“喂喂绿藻头，听得到吧？那个，十二点一到肯定会有一群人给你轰炸，老子就提前发了～那个、19岁生日快乐。抱歉啊，我今年不能陪你一起过，也没钱买什么像样的礼物，不过，呃、以后都会好的。现在给我听好：没老子在的19岁也要好好过！走路眼睛睁大点看看方向；不许对来看比赛的lady凶；好好吃饭摄入蛋白质，别整天光饭团饭团的。我跟你说，老子在这边过得可好了！今天学的是海鲜浓汤，我让哲普老头评价我的成品，他一个毛病都挑不出，只能在旁边吹胡子干瞪眼——哼，让他再骂我！对了，你不是老说我瘦吗？我最近胖了很多哦，不信你看——”  
男孩突然凑近镜头，蓝色的眼睛在近距离灯光的照耀下亮得像遍洒阳光的海面；他笑盈盈地伸出食指，戳了戳自己的脸颊。  
“肉是不是变多了？”  
戳完还没完，少年又对着镜头上下左右地转动着脸，仿佛是变换不同角度好让镜头前的人检查，灯光下左耳的金色耳坠闪闪发亮。  
最后他又坐了回去，沉沉地呼了口气：“总而言之，老子在这边什么都好。你也给我好好的，要是回来发现你少一两肉，老子就让你好看。好了不说了，决赛加油！冠军肯定是你的，但不要太拼，一上场就搞得跟出栅的疯牛似的，到时候别又受伤。”  
少年说完，靠近镜头，看动作是准备关闭视频录制；然后他突然又想起什么一样，眉毛一竖，厉声补充了一句：  
“还有，明天、或者说今天，不许喝太多！”

视频播放结束，镜头定格在少年故作凶狠的表情上。

日和注意到他斜刘海下露出的一边眉毛。  
——是一道颇为可爱的卷卷弧度。


	3. Chapter 3

下

日和的视线停留在屏幕里少年眉头那一个可爱的弧度上。

“我都说了人不在这里就不用特意准备礼物，结果他非要提前录个什么小视频给我，真麻烦。”说话的绿发少年昂着头，虽则似乎是很嫌弃地用下巴对着手机屏幕，脸上的表情却是丝毫掩藏不住的得意洋洋。

“.……”日和没有说话。  
冲击过大，她一时有些木讷。

“还说什么长胖了，你看他那脸，那下巴，哪里有肉了？还没我巴掌大。呸，别说巴掌了，这种大小的脸我一爪上去直接就能捏碎两个。你看你看。”  
他担心女孩没有看清似的，又一次按下了播放键。

“喂喂绿藻头，听得到吧？……”  
那把介乎于少年与男人之间的嗓音又响了起来。

四周响起了此起彼伏的叹气声。  
“阿啦，刚收到系主任消息，说假期考古行程安排有变，需要我现在立刻马上到他办公室去一下呢～”罗宾的微笑优雅如常，日和却从她嘴角微微的抽动中看出了一丝勉强，“那么索隆，我就先走喽～生日快乐！”  
“啊我也要去准备下周开始的射箭集训了！”乌索普也赶紧站起身。  
路飞以风卷残云般的的速度扫光了剩下的蛋糕，唔哩嘛哩地大约是说了句“我也有急事，再见！”，就一蹬腿跳上弗兰奇后背，两个人开着甲虫造型的改造电动滑板车，以风驰电掣般的速度扬长而去。

视频还没播放完，一群人就瞬间鸟兽散，只余被震起的尘土在空气中飘荡。  
日和目瞪口呆地注视着众人离去的方向，而视频中的少年仍在耳边讲述着自己的日常。

娜美拎起自己造型别致的名牌手包，站起身，在仿佛变成了一尊美女雕塑的和大小公主肩头轻轻拍了拍。  
“唉，我们是实在看到要吐，确实撑不住了。你加油，别太勉强自己。”

日和很想问清楚，到底是怎样的情况才会让这一行人从朋友的生日派对上落荒而逃，但橙色头发、身材凹凸有致的系花用一个wink和他们做别后就决绝地转身离开，脚步飞快，高跟鞋在地面上击打出高频到不可思议的节奏。

啊这……  
眼前的情况虽然多少有点出乎少女的意料，但无论如何，能与目标对象单独相处也是好事一件。  
视频还没结束，日和低头给司机又发了条“再等1小时”，然后抬起头微笑着直视自己未来的夫婿。

“怎么样？我就说嘛，这家伙压根就没有长胖！本来脸就小，视频里看怎么比平时还要小？好歹也是1米8的大男人，怎么就长了个这么小的巴掌脸？”少年说着又喝了一口酒，往日和这边瞄了一眼，“他的脸居然还没你大，你说像话吗？”  
“……”打小被称为小脸美女的少女第一次对自己产生了怀疑。  
“还有他那个肤色，也太白了吧？这家伙到底有没有好好晒太阳做运动……”索隆把手机拿到日和脸颊旁比较了一下，“你看看，你都比他黑一点，真是受不了他。”

日和感到自己面部肌肉略微抽搐了两下。  
她深呼吸，强自让自己冷静下来，勉强保持着完美无缺的淑女微笑，问道：“这位是索隆的朋友吗，他现在人不在这边吗？”

索隆一脸“你这什么废话”的表情看了她一眼。  
“你没听到他说吗，他在国外厨艺学校进修呢。喏，就35秒这里，说他们今天学了海鲜什么汤。”  
他边说边再次按下播放键。

“啊、不用了——”  
“喂喂绿藻头，听得到吧？……”  
日和根本没有拒绝的余地，熟悉的开场就又响了起来。  
光月家族尊贵的大小姐、和大优雅无双的公主级存在，人生第一次体会到两眼一黑的感觉。

******

“伊治你看，坐在那边的是不是罗罗诺亚那臭小子？”  
文斯莫克三人组在一众迷弟迷妹的尖叫声中如模特出场般帅气地从旁边的道路走过，炫光蓝发色的二弟指了指学生中心旁草坪内的那抹绿色。

——文斯莫克三兄弟，和之大学风云三人组。伊治、尼治、勇治，三人向来一致行动从不单飞。高大的身材、帅气的衣着、酷炫的发型和高高在上、让人仰望的绩点使他们成为了校园传说般的存在；而几人视粉丝为粪土，为了屏蔽粉丝制造的噪音，在课堂之外永远头戴罩耳式耳机，愈发为三人组的存在覆上一层神秘的高冷光环。

但此刻，一贯狂帅酷霸拽的三人却对着学生中心旁那抹绿色咬牙切齿。  
“妈的这混账小子，拐跑我们的弟弟不算，居然还敢出轨！”伊治手中的耳机被主人因愤怒而颤抖的手捏出了一条裂缝。  
“可恶！看我去收拾这小子，打到他爬！”排行最小的勇治已经开始撩袖管了。  
“别冲动，这是我们的好机会，”尼治拦住了冲动的弟弟，“把这一幕拍下来，就是最好的证据。一旦山治知道了这家伙的真面目，他自然就会乖乖回来，重新回到正轨，和我们一起继承家业。”  
尼治边说边推了推墨镜，镜面智慧地一闪。  
“尼治说得没错。拍下来，现在就发给山治。”  
“有道理，我来！”  
手机镜头一闪，俊美少年与娇美少女肩并肩头靠头的亲密场面便被如实捕捉了下来。

******

照片呈现出的效果仿如青春校园恋爱般浪漫美好，然而现实却颇为残酷。

日和本以为能够借此良机与心上人加深了解、从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，却在短短一个小时不到的时间里被迫观看了11遍心上人男友的生日祝福小视频，并被迫详细聆听了两人恋爱史。

她现在知道了视频里的那个男孩叫山治，两人原是和大附高同级不同班的学生；某天山治揍翻了索隆的小弟，之后与前去为小弟讨公道的索隆不打不相识（原话：他肯定是对我一见钟情了），从此开启了打打闹闹的高中生涯（原话：他就是喜欢我不好意思说），并在山治留学前正式确定关系（原话：我看他都快哭了，就勉为其难表个白）。

索隆的陈述宛如老奶奶讲故事，细致到两人“一见钟情”当天对方校服衬衫领口松了三颗扣子、告白那天对方给自己准备的便当里有三种馅料的饭团，所有啰里八嗦毫无意义的细节全都一应俱全。  
饶是一贯优雅平和、心如止水的和大小公主都有些想骂人了。

“你别看他一幅文文静静的样子，切，都是骗人的。”索隆又是一口酒下肚，熏红的脸庞和异常开朗的神情都在在显示出他喝到位了，“我跟你说，我们第一次见面就是学园祭上，强尼和约瑟夫在他们班级摆出的料理摊位上点多了吃不掉。本来吃不掉的东西扔了也很正常吧？他倒好，直接一脚就把两个一米八的男的踹飞了。我去找他的时候他还不知道哪里翻了根烟出来叼着，搞得跟黑社会老大一样。”  
索隆双手环抱，模仿那种用鼻孔看人、不可一世的感觉。  
“他当时就这样，说‘不许浪费食物啊混蛋，否则你们来一个老子揍一个，来两个老子踹一双’。操，太霸气了，压根没人敢拦！我当时就懵了——这都什么人啊这？！”

——靠，分明是你对人家一见钟情了吧！  
啊不对，淑女不能说粗话……稳住日和，稳住。

“啊，那是真的很厉害呢……”少女努力维持着笑脸，“说起来你们分开这么久，会不会有感到孤单的时候呢？”  
“我们每天都有发消息通电话啊。”少年嫌弃鸡尾酒一杯太少，时不时去吧台端又会妨碍自己动人爱情史的叙事节奏，所以这会儿已经改喝啤酒了——日和认得那个牌子，该死的东海牌，只不过这次是瓶装的。

他仰头喝了一口啤酒，突然又想到什么，兴奋一窜。  
“说到通电话，那天我在家休息，随口跟他说了句自己今天运动量不够。结果你猜这家伙怎么着？他居然说他来帮我运动，开着视频指挥我给自己做饭！好家伙，计步器当场就多出了五千步！你说这家伙，怎么那么会折腾人！”

“呃，那个……做饭确实很消耗体力，不过也会让人很有成就感呢～说起来，小女平素也十分喜欢烹饪，索隆有什么喜欢吃的菜色吗？”  
“喜欢吃的？饭团啊。”  
“那我们都是和食派呢！如果不嫌弃的话，改天要不要试一下小女的手艺呢？”日和继续努力ing。

“算了吧，”少年高昂的情绪突然低落下来，瘪瘪嘴，低头转着手里的空酒瓶玩，“我只吃得惯那家伙做的。”  
简洁明了，一剑穿心，日和无话可说。

“那家伙一直都很喜欢做菜，皮肤又白，以前我没少嘲笑他娘，每次都能吵个天翻地覆，”绿发的少年已经有了七八分醉意，坨红着脸趴在桌上，百无聊赖地把酒瓶横放在桌面上滚来滚去，“本来以为他肯定也会和他那几个混账兄弟一起上和大，就算专业不同，只要还在同一所大学就能一直吵下去；结果临到快毕业的时候，他居然跟我说他打算离开这里，去巴拉蒂进修。”

就算日和从未下过厨房，巴拉蒂的名称她也曾有耳闻——世界排名第一的厨艺学院，所有心怀厨师梦的人们心目中的圣地；该学院招生标准严格不说，课程设置更是业内标杆，从西餐、西点到酒类鉴赏，甚至还包括酒店运营管理课程。  
毫不夸张地说，能从巴拉蒂顺利结业的厨师必然都有独当一面的能力，无数世界级的顶级大厨也都诞生于此。

“直到这个时候我才意识到，这个人待在我身边、边骂我边给我准备便当、在学校露台上边吃边打架，这些都不是理所当然能一直持续下去的事情。我根本没设想过有一天他会不在我身边，但等这种可能性真的出现的时候，我发现自己完全没办法接受。”  
“那为什么还——”  
“因为根本没有人支持他。他偷偷报考巴拉蒂这件事情暴露之后，他父亲当场就把他痛打了一顿赶出家门。如果连我都不支持他，这家伙身边就真的连一个可以依靠的人都没有了。”

日和沉默了。  
她没有想到自己中意的男人和那个视频中笑意盈盈的少年之间有一段这样的过去，更意外于这个外表冷硬的完美先生内心居然也拥有如此温柔的一面。  
——也或许，这种温柔只给某些特定的人。

“我想要站在他身边，支持他保护他；但又不想放走他，让他离开我身边。所以我就抓住了这个机会，趁着他身边只有我一个支持者的时候，霸占了这个位置，成了他的男朋友。你说，这样是不是特别狡猾？如果他哪一天反应过来了，是不是会后悔呢？”

面前的男生皱着眉头眯着眼，嘟哝地抱怨着；与其说是在向谁倾诉，他的表现更像是自言自语。  
此时的他褪去了初见时的冷酷稳重，和任何一个为情所困的同龄男孩之间没有任何区别。

尽管这与自己最初喜欢上他时候的样子截然不同，可她还是那么喜欢这个男孩子；她也不知道为什么，理智告诉她这应当是发起攻击的大好时机，可话到嘴边却只说出了这一句：  
“他不会的。”

——你是这么闪闪发亮、温柔善良的一个人，他怎么会后悔呢？  
——最重要的是，你那么爱他。

男孩自嘲地笑了笑。  
“他怎么不会？你不知道，其实他根本不喜欢男人，整天就知道追着女人跑。不知道在女人那里吃过多少亏了，还整天这个公主、那个lady的，哈得要死。要不是那时候身边只有我，他才懒得理我。”  
说完，他下巴搁在手背上，另一只手指尖一用力，呆呆地看着啤酒瓶骨碌碌地朝桌沿滚去。

——你之前不还口口声声什么“他对我一见钟情”、“他肯定喜欢我”吗？几瓶酒下肚，这口吻这说辞，怎么就完全不一样了呢？  
日和默默在内心吐槽，却依然抑制不住从心底泛上来的苦涩。  
说到底，她也只是一个芳心初开的少女，却不得不直面自己初恋未开花即败落的惨状。

叹一口气，她伸手接住即将从桌沿滚落的空瓶，将它和桌子中间堆放着的空瓶一起放好。  
手机“嘟嘟”震了两下，是司机发来的消息：“小姐，请问您那边结束了吗？”  
她顿了顿，回复一句“马上过来”，这才开口道：“他怎么可能懒得理你。如果他不喜欢你，怎么会天天给你做便当，怎么会一场不落地去看每场比赛，又怎么会特意提前给你录视频庆祝生日呢？”  
重复11遍的视频鉴赏可不是白看的，她确信自己从那双蓝色的眼睛里看到了满满的柔情。  
——而眼神是骗不了人的。

高大的少年不言语，只默默地拿起手机，再次点开了那个视频。喝醉的他就像一只失去主人陪伴的小狗，只能依靠衣物上留下的主人的气味来抚慰自己。

“喂喂绿藻头，听得到吧？……”  
早已熟悉到不行的声音第12次响起。天色已暗，日和看着心上人在手机荧幕光线照耀下落寞的表情，心里轻轻翻涌起酸酸涨涨的情绪。  
她真的觉得自己受不了了——也许和娜美所说的那种“受不了”不一样，可她真的也快要到极限了。  
“那么小女差不多也该……”

手机“嘟嘟”的短讯音打断了她的话语。  
男孩随手点开通知栏，一下子坐直身体，眼睛也亮了起来。

他对着短讯看的时间实在有点长，日和不由狐疑地问道：“请问……怎么了吗？”

对面的嘴角慢慢扬了起来，笑容在少年坨红的麦色脸庞上重新绽放。  
“你说的没错，就算他对着再多女人叫公主又怎么样，”他将手机屏幕转过来给少女看，脸上是掩不住得意的神色，“到最后，他的‘公主’只会是我一个人。”

万箭穿心。  
日和不确定自己是不是被刺激得连嘴唇都哆嗦了。她恍恍惚惚地朝屏幕一瞥，最近一条讯息上赫然写着：胆子大了啊公主殿下，晚上他妈给老子等着！

没什么好再说的了，和之大学第一美女、光月家族的小公主日和此时只想尽快离开这个伤心之地。  
她连敬语都没用就焦急地对满面春风的绿发少年表示了自己必须尽快回家的意愿；后者只“嗯”了一声，头也没抬，手指在键盘上敲打如飞。

光月日和站起身，最后看向这个曾经被自己视为未来夫婿的男人，试图将他的容貌神色、一颦一笑都烙印在自己的脑海中；她知道，在和之大学这所广阔的校园，如果自己放弃追逐，也许他们之后都不再会有偶遇了。

“那么，小女这就走了。生日快乐，索隆。还有……晚安。”  
“哦，好的。”忙着发消息的家伙头也没抬。  
“那个……索隆不对我说一句晚安吗？”她多么想听这位心仪之人对自己温柔地说一声再见啊。

少年终于抬起头，皱着眉头想了想，最后摇摇头：“不行，晚安这个词太暧昧，不能随便说。”

——溃不成军，落荒而逃。  
日和已经不记得自己是怎么坐上车、又是怎么回的家了；等反应过来的时候，自己已经坐在书桌前，面前是摊开的笔记本。

她颤抖着用18K金笔尖的镶钻定制钢笔划去了“未来夫婿：罗罗诺亚索隆”几个字，在旁边一笔一划地写下“已有恋人，牢不可破”。  
然后她将钢笔搁置在一旁的笔架上，闭上眼，重重地叹了口气。

——加油日和！这只是你瑰丽人生的一个小小波折而已。相信自己，你是最棒的，下一个夫婿会更好！

睁开眼时，自信端庄的笑容已然重新回归到美丽的脸庞。  
想了想，她重又翻开笔记本，在“牢不可破”四字旁加上一行批注：

PS：具有轻度性别认知障碍。


End file.
